


Records From a SHIELD Dispatch Officer

by codenamezinc



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, The Unusuals
Genre: Crossover, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, crazy!fic, dispatch officers are unhinged, notsorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamezinc/pseuds/codenamezinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dispatch officer from The Unusuals becomes the Dispatch officer for SHIELD. </p><p>These are the records of her transmissions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Attention Avengers, this is your new dispatch officer. We’ve been receiving reports of an armed megalomaniac by Times Square. Current intel says his head is severely inflated and quite shiny.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Attention Avengers, this is dispatch. Thank goodness there haven’t been any supervillain reports so I can take the time to remind you of proper interoffice conduct. When you enter an office, that does not mean you can have sex in it. There are cameras. Everywhere. Do it again, and that shit goes on YouTube.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Captain America’s shield is not, I repeat, IS NOT, to be used as a frisbee. At all. Ever. I don’t care how cute the mutant three-headed dog is.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Maria Hill has been spotted wearing lipstick. Hot date or sign of the coming apocalypse. You decide.”


End file.
